


Arachnocampa Luminosa

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glow-worm!Nick's mosquito supper didn't agree with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnocampa Luminosa

**Author's Note:**

> Glowworms. Ahem.

**Title:** Arachnocampa Luminosa  
 **Rating/Category:** PG  
 **Summary:** Glow-worm!Nick's mosquito supper didn't agree with him

**Arachnocampa Luminosa**

Glowworm!Nick woke early and stretched his limbs, wriggling. Glowworm!Cody was stretched across his abdomen and Nick wriggled again. He felt bloated and uncomfortable, and his head throbbed, aching the way it did when he was about to shed his skin. _'But I only did that a few weeks ago,'_ he thought numbly. _'That can't be it... must've been that damned mosquito I ate last night.'_

Cody raised his head, blinking blearily in the darkness of the silken nest they'd spun together. "Whassup, buddy?"

"Don't feel so good," Nick muttered, rubbing at his stomach.

"I told you that mozzie looked a funny color," Cody said, wiping a thin leg over his eyes. "Glad I stuck with the moth. They're a bit dry, but I never got indigestion from one either."

Nick groaned and rolled up into a ball. "Man, I gotta stay in bed tonight, I think." He felt Cody's touch on his back and groaned again, softer.

"You're really sick, huh?" Cody rubbed Nick's back slowly. His partner's body felt hot and dry. "Go back to sleep, buddy. I'll just check the snares and then I'll be back, all right?"

Nick didn't reply, closing his eyes again and sinking deeply into sleep.

Next time Nick woke up, it was to the soft glow of Cody's light, warming the cosy confines of their nest. He moved his head slowly, blinking, and realized that his head was pillowed on soft moss. "Cody?"

"Hey, pal." Cody slid closer, eyes concerned. "You feeling any better?"

"Some." Nick sighed. "Thanks for the pillow."

"S'nothing." Cody nuzzled at his thorax. "Look, have some water, Nick."

"Water?" Nick raised his head and saw a dewy leaf lying on the silk beside him. The leaf was nearly as long as Cody. "Man, how'd you get that thing in here?"

"Pulled. It wasn't heavy." Cody nuzzled Nick again. "Come on, pal, drink."

Nick lowered his head and sucked gratefully at the cool droplets. "Thanks," he said, looking back up at his friend. "Man, that stuff's good." He sighed. "I feel a lot better, too."

"Good." Cody nudged a silk-wrapped bundle towards him. "I saved you a moth-wing," he explained.

"Don't you want it?" Nick looked at him doubtfully.

"I ate a couple midges, and the rest of the moth," Cody explained, grinning, and Nick realized that Cody's light was shining the pale gold that meant he'd eaten well. "I figured you shouldn't have anything too rich tonight."

"Well, thanks." Nick smiled slowly, and took a tentative bite of the dry moth-wing. He realized as he chewed that Cody was right: it was exactly what he'd felt like.

He finished his supper slowly then sipped the rest of the dew. He was no longer queasy, but he felt exhausted, and he lay back down again slowly.

Cody's warm body curled around him straight away and Nick sighed softly. "Thanks, Cody," he muttered, and felt his friend's lips brush the back of his neck.

"Go to sleep, Nick," Cody said gently.

Nick chuckled softly, tired though he was. "You wanna get the light?"


End file.
